Natalia Lopez
Full Name and any Nicknames: Natalia June Lopez-Pierce (Tali) Age: 15 Grade: 10. Sophomore. Gender: Female Sexuality: Lesbian (Closeted) Religion (if applicable): She believes anything is possible Description of Appearance: Long wavy dark brown hair that is usually filled with all sorts of different highlights. Standing at 5'6, she's only slightly taller than Santana. She has a very slim and athletic figure that has most guys drawling over her. She looks Latina, due to being Santana's daughter. She has hazel eyes that are mostly green or blue, and are very guarded, and will never let you know how she's feeling. She has very fine and delicate features. She has a tanned complexion and has slight Mexican heritage from her fathers side. She's very young looking, and many people think she's a freshman when they see her. She has a very sweet smile that draws anyone in. Her clothing is very unique. She likes wearing bright colourful clothing, which usually consists of loose layers, skirts, jeans and shirts, but it's very rare to find her in a dress. She usually has a headband on, and loves necklaces. She likes wearing heels or converse, depending on what she's wearing. Personality (fairly detailed to get a character feel - good points and flaws): She's a very bubbly person that many people assume is an airhead, due to her very innocent demeanour, and the fact that she's prone to making rather not too bright comments, and doesn't always get the best grades, but still gets by. She's a very kind person, but if you push her too far, she'll lose it. She generally a very nice person, who is very friendly, and is always up for making new friends. She’s against violence, but will defend herself if need be. She’s a VERY active person, and loves playing sports, including cheerleading, soccer, basketball, volleyball, athletics, gymnastics and hockey. She’s highly skilled at dancing, and has been learning since she was in diapers. This is how she appears to others though, and is actually breaking down on the inside due to excessive bullying at school that no one knows about. She gets harassed for the fact that she has to mothers, but behind the scenes. She’s generally very popular within school, but that doesn’t mean people don’t bully her, even if no one else actually knows about this. Most people are too scared of her friends to really do anything to her in front of them. She is pushed around and degraded by these people, and its lead her to believe she’s worthless and she should just leave. This has resulted in her suicidal tendencies, and though she hasn’t acted on them yet, it’s only a matter of time. She loves her family dearly and is close with her mother’s especially, very much Santana, who she looks up to like a God. She’d do anything for them, which is why she refuses to give into her bullies, who try and force her to believe that it is wrong that her parents are together. It’s also hard, as she’s going through a stage where she’s not sure about her own sexuality, and doesn’t know how to handle it. Due to her growing attraction to girls. She doesn’t want anyone finding out, not wanting the harassment to get even worse and to lose her friends. Though she does feel the need the tell her mothers, and she's slowly building up to it, because she wants to be sure first. Parents: Santana and Brittany Backstory: Natalia is biologically Santana's daughter, yet she doesn't know who her biological father is, due to anonymous sperm donation. She's lived a happy life with Santana and Brittany in the sense that she's always been very close with them, and Santana is highly protective, as she sees Natalia as very small and fragile, and will go crazy if anyone hurts her. Relationship History (if applicable): She's had a few boyfriends, all of which been her trying to push away her feelings for girls. Her first boyfriend was more out of obligation as he handsome, popular and very kind to her. It was also the first time she'd seen that she wasn't really attracted towards guys. Likes and Dislikes: Gymnastics, dancing, sport, sketching, singing (she has a raspy voice just like Santana, but slightly stronger) - Likes Opening up, bullies, homophobia, people degrading her or her parents - Dislikes Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Gymnastics, Cheerleading (though refuses to wear her uniform outside of training or performing) Possible Portrayer: Selena Gomez Any ideas for storylines?: When someone finds out about her sexual orientation, they can bully and blackmail her (most likely a less popular person who sees this as pay back for what her friends have done to him or her) but this would be quite the way along though. Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): I highly doubt she’d join Glee club unless her friends want to, even though she’d love to. She can also play the guitar (Santana taught her when she was little), and loves fashion (courtesy of Brittany) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Cheerios Category:Lopez Family